This is Hell
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Karena ini adalah neraka yang berada di Bumi, dan ini adalah hidup dan mati. Entah kau bisa keluar dari sini atau tidak, selamat atau tidak, tidak ada yang tahu. Seorang misterius dikelas Ichigo, telah membawa Ichigo kedalam neraka dalam Bumi. Menyesal ? Sudah terlambat. Kau hanya harus segera pergi dari sini.


**BLEACH © Tite Kubo  
This is hell © KitoUsagiBianca**

**.**

**Genre : Gore.**  
**Rate : M (M karena gore, kalo berharap ada lemon, gak ada sama sekali. )**

**.**

**WARNING**** : Kalau gak tahan fanfic gore, hati-hati muntah :3 Ini asli buatan saya dan kalo gore nya kurang atau gak kerasa maaf ya! Ini gore level 1 kok ~ #tawaNista. Bisa tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kotak review, btw, ini fic rate M pertama saya! Mwahahaha~**

**Don't Like? Like hell I care.**  
**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**  
**.**

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO POV**

Kuchiki Rukia, anak perempuan misterius di kelasku, sedikit mengerikan sih dan juga jarang bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman sekelas, sangat jarang kulihat dia berbicara. Mungkin dia belum membiasakan diri? Banyak gosip aneh dikelasku mengenai Rukia.. .

Entahlah.

Mungkin karena dia anak baru. Baru masuk 3 hari yang lalu _sih_.

.

.

.

**Istirahat.**

"Yo Ichigo!" Keigo menepuk pundakku membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"A-apa ?" Tanyaku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku.

Keigo tersenyum aneh, menjijikkan. "Kau suka Kuchiki '_kan_?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak. "Dari tadi kau memperhatikan Kuchiki, kuakui dia memang cantik dan _moe _meski menyeramkan. Tak kusangka seleramu itu yang seperti itu, Ichigo. Kupikir kau pasti suka yang seperti Inoue! Kau tahu maksudku '_kan_?"

"Apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Dan juga, aku tak suka pada Kuchiki." Aku menjawab dengan tenang, Keigo aneh. Justru dia yang suka Kuchiki, mungkin?

Keigo lalu tertawa aneh, "Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja." Dasar aneh. "Oh ya, kau mau tidak menyelidiki Kuchiki?" Tiba-tiba dia bertanya hal aneh lagi.

"Ha?" Tanyaku. "Menyelidiki maksudmu?".

"Jadi, nanti pulang sekolah kita ikuti dia!" Keigo mengusulkan hal paling aneh di dunia. Siapa yang mau mengutil ? Aku tak mau! Aku tak ikut.

Seketika, Ishida yang daritadi menjahit langsung ikut berbicara. "Aku juga penasaran, aku ikut" Ehhh, Ishida mau ikut!?

Keigo langsung tersenyum lebar, "Oke oke! Kau boleh ikut, Ishida!" Tetapi senyumnya lalu memudar entah mengapa. "Kau daritadi _nguping _ya?" Tanya Keigo _speechless._

"Ya, tentu sajalah, tapi aku tidak bermaksud mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian, hanya saja suaramu itu sangat keras menembus gendang telingaku". Ucap Ishida sambil tetap menjahit dengan muka datar.

"HAH" Kata Keigo. Lalu ketawa aneh, "Huwahahaha! Ishida lebay!"

Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Mereka berdua sungguh gila menurutku. "Hentikan itu, Dasar menjijikkan" Jawab Ishida. Tak terasa waktu cepat berjalan dan Bu guru masuk kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

**Setelah kelas Ichigo 3 jam mata pelajaran, akhirnya saatnya mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.  
[ 04:00 PM ] – Depan gerbang sekolah.**

"Kuchiki Rukia pulang berjalan kaki" Kata Ishida, cahaya matahari senja membuat kacamatanya bersinar.

Keigo memasang wajah datar. "Ya itu aku juga udah tau', kale!" Jawabnya sambil terus mengikuti Rukia, bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan tetap memata-matainya.

Aku merasa Keigo sedikit berlebihan, aku hanya menghela napas dan tetap mengikuti mereka berdua. Kami terus mengikuti sampai sudah sekitar 1 jam kami berjalan dan bersembunyi mengikuti Kuchiki Rukia, kenapa tidak sampai-sampai sih? Rumahnya Kuchiki dimana ?

Seketika, terdengar suara aneh dari perut Keigo. Aku dan Ishida langsung berbalik melihat Keigo yang sedang memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa cengengesan. "Hehe, aku sudah mulai capek dan lapar nih!" Keluh Keigo lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil pilus.

Ishida memalingkan wajahnya, sebenarnya Ishida mau pilusnya Keigo, tapi Ishida gengsi!

Akhirnya Kuchiki berhenti disuatu rumah. Mungkin itu rumahnya, sebelumnya Kuchiki berbalik ke belakang, untung saja sebelum Kuchiki berbalik, kami bertiga sudah bersembunyi secepat kilat.

Dasar, _feeling _Kuchiki terlalu tajam. Mungkinkah dia sadar kalau daritadi kita telah membuntutinya?

Kuchiki membuka pintu rumahnya menggunakan kunci dari dalam kantong roknya. Rupanya, pintu rumahnya terkunci… Pasti Kuchiki hanya sendirian dirumah itu.

Kuchiki membuka pintunya lalu masuk, pintunya dia biarkan terbuka sedikit. Aku, Keigo dan Ishida segera berlari kearah semak-semak disekitar depan rumah Kuchiki.

Lalu, kami pun mulai merasa ada bau yang aneh… Saat mengintip dan merasa kalau aman untuk masuk, kami pun masuk.

"Apa tak terlalu berbahaya?" Tanya Keigo yang entah kenapa merinding, melihat banyak bercak-bercak merah ditembok.

Ishida melihat dengan teliti. "Coba saja" Akhirnya kami pun masuk. Sepertinya Kuchiki tidak sadar kalau kami masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kami mencari tempat persembunyian lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik kulkas besar.

Rupanya… Ini ruangan yang amis. Bau amis darah. Hmm, kalau dilihat-lihat, ada panci, wajan dan berberapa piring atau mangkok yang didalamnya seperti ada sup. Sup darah maksudnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terlempar kedepan Keigo. "A-apa itu!?" Keigo lalu melihat sebuah kepala… kepala manusia… yang matanya sudah bolong.

Kami semua langsung terkejut dan aku merasakan bahwa perutku mual. Setelah kami lihat lebih dekat, bukankah itu adalah kepala teman kami dari kelas sebelah… Renji?

Kuchiki lalu perlahan berjalan ke arah persembunyianku dengan Ishida dan Keigo, membuat kami panik.

"Gawat, apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" tanya Keigo sambil menyenggol bahuku, aku hanya mengangkat bahu lalu bergeser dan masuk kedalam lemari kecil tempat penyimpanan alat dan bahan untuk masak dan makan. Sedangkan Ishida bergeser kebawah meja makan.

"Heh, kau pikir aku tak sadar, dasar makhluk bodoh?" Kuchiki tersenyum melihat Keigo. _Keigo..?! Dasar bodoh, dia ketahuan! Kenapa dia masih tinggal disitu! _Aku menyesal sudah, masuk kedalam sini. Ini artinya, aku sudah berhubungan dengan kematian.

Masa' aku, Ishida dan Keigo bakal ditemukan besok disini? Yang telah membusuk menjadi mayat?

Aku menyesal. Kalau saja kami tak bertemu Kuchiki..

Kami takkan di ambang kematian begini. Kalau saja Keigo tak mengajak dan aku tak mengiyakan, pasti kita takkan bernasib seperti ini! Aku mendengar.

Mendengar tiap suara sekecil apapun di dapur sana. Semoga Ishida selamat…! Lalu, kutemukan lubang kecil, dan kujadikan itu tempat untukku mengintip seluruh kegiatan Kuchiki dan Keigo.

Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan demi menyelamatkan Keigo!? Aku juga tak mau mati! Sekarang, pikirkan bagaimana caranya lolos dari rumah Kuchiki ini dulu.

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

Kuchiki memotong tangan Keigo dengan brutal lalu memotong-motongnya menjadi empat bagian. Darah muncrat dan mengenai seragam putih Ishida. Kulihat Ishida yang merinding ketakutan.

"Ta-tanganku!" Keigo berteriak hendak menangis, sambil terus memelototi lengan kanannya yang sudah hilang. "Ma-maafkan aku Kuchiki! Huwaa!" Air mata Keigo bercucuran tetapi Kuchiki hanya diam tak peduli. Dia lalu memotong kaki Keigo.

_CRAASSHH-! _Darah muncrat kembali dan seragam Ishida sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Aku mual. Aku mual melihat daging yang muncrat itu. Aku ingin muntah!

Keigo semakin menangis dan berteriak. "Tidak..! Kuchiki..! Kumohon..! Maafkan aku ..! Maaf!" Kuchiki tetap diam lalu menusuk dan menebas pinggang sampai ke perut Keigo, mengambil serta menarik usus Keigo. Kuchiki Rukia dengan sadis menusuk dan merobek perut Keigo menggunakan kapak yang ada dibawah meja, aku tak bisa menahan perutku, aku ingin muntah!.

Rukia lalu membuka lemari penyimpanan dan menarikku, mengikatku. Aku ingin melawan tetapi Kuchiki sudah menusuk perutku duluan. Kuchiki Rukia… aku akan memanggilnya Rukia saja. Kulihat Rukia berjalan dan menarik Ishida, menusuk mata, pipi lalu merobek paha Ishida, tak lupa Kuchiki Rukia itu memotong kedua lengan Ishida hingga setengahnya.

Lalu Kuchiki mengikat kami berdua menggunakan rantai dan menaruh kami didepan Keigo. Kulihat Ishida yang sudah terlihat sekarat disampingku, kedua lengannya hampir lepas dan pahanya sudah sobek sampai ke lutut.

Rukia tertawa. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Sambil terus merobek perut Keigo menggunakan kuku-kukunya. Jarinya sudah berubah berwarna merah sekarang. Sial, sekarang aku benar-benar sangat menyesal sudah pergi kesini.

"Ishida, kita harus kabur" Aku berbalik ke arah Ishida, beruntung hanya tangan dan kaki kami yang di ikat, tetapi tetap saja gerakan kami tak bebas apalagi dengan luka seperti ini. Aku melihat perutku yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah. "Sial, Oi Ishida!"

"DIAM KAU!" Tiba-tiba Rukia berteriak dan melemparkan pisau dapur penuh darah kearah ku. Dan dengan beruntungnya lagi, pisau itu tidak menancap di kepalaku, hanya menancap di tembok.

Rukia lalu kembali menggaruk-garuk isi perut Keigo, mengeluarkan seluruh organnya dengan susah payah. "Tak bagus, tak bagus, tak bagus!" Rukia terus bergumam dengan wajah nya yang merah karena darah. Entah apa yang tak bagus.

Rukia lalu menarik sesuatu dengan kasar. "Ini jantung." Katanya dengan ironis. Rukia lalu melemparnya ke suatu botol setelah itu meninggalkan Keigo begitu saja. Tragis sekali. membuangnya, menjadikan itu onggokan daging tak berbentuk di pojok ruangan.

Dengan gusar aku menatap Ishida yang sepertinya sudah pingsan, atau hanya tutup mata karena ketakutan?

Kuchiki perlahan berjalan ke arah kami berdua, aku ingin menutup mataku, tak sanggup melihat Keigo lagi, apalagi Rukia sang psikopat pembunuh ini!  
"Lemah sekali yang satu ini" Rukia memegang dagu Ishida. Lalu dengan dua tangan kecil bersimbah darah itu, Rukia membuka (merobek) mulut Ishida dengan paksa. Rukia menarik lidah Ishida dan aku hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan menjijikkan. Rukia, yang sama sekali belum ganti seragam itu ( begitupun kami bertiga ) mengambil sesuatu dari kantung roknya, rupanya gunting.

Sadis.

Satu kata yang menjelaskan semuanya. Kuchiki Rukia menggunting lidah Ishida, lalu mencongkel kedua mata Ishida menggunakan gunting yang barusan dia pakai untuk memotong lidah Ishida.

Aku mengeluarkan air mataku. Sekarang, Renji, Ishida, Keigo tak akan kembali lagi ke sekolah, dan kami takkan bersama lagi.

"AAAHHHH!" Ishida menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi kedua matanya. Sekarang kedua bola matanya sudah tak ada lagi, hanya meninggalkan saraf-saraf kecil. "Kurosaki… Ichigo… Bantu aku,..! ah… hh.. Akh-!" Rukia menguliti Ishida. Ishida batuk darah. "Ohok-!" , aku hanya menutup mata. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari rantai ini. Bertahanlah Ishida…. Aku berusaha menggapai hp ku di saku celana seragamku dengan susah payah. Sial..! Apa yang harus kulakukan di saat seperti ini!? Apa aku hanya akan melihat Ishida yang pelan-pelan mati?! Sial..! Sial! SIAL! Kulihat Keigo yang tetap mengeluarkan darah, padahal perutnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Rukia menyalakan perapian miliknya, sialan! Bikin tambah panas saja! Rukia lalu mengangkat Ishida yang sudah tak berdaya dan membuangnya ke perapian miliknya yang baru saja dinyalakan.

Ishida mengesot, merangkak, mengangkat tangannya yang perlahan melepuh. "Kurosaki..! ICHIGO!" Teriakan Ishida begitu menggema, air mata bodohku terus meleleh.

Baju seragam Ishida pun hangus. Ishida perlahan melepuh, mukanya sudah tak jelas, hidungnya sudah tidak berbentuk seperti hidung pada umumnya, sampai akhirnya Ishida menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Aku bersumpah, aku akan membalas perbuatan Kuchiki ini! Dasar, brengsek!

_PRAKK!_

Sialnya, hp ku jatuh, membuat Kuchiki berbalik dan melihatku dengan tatapan psikopat miliknya.

"Aku lupa. Masih ada kau" Kata Kuchiki seraya berjalan kearahku dan memegang perutku yang terluka dengan tangan kosong, lalu menusuknya begitu saja menggunakan kuku-kukunya yang panjang untuk menerobos.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "AKH-! Brengsek!" Seruku lalu meludah ke muka Rukia, tapi tak kena'. _Kasihan sekali kau Ichigo, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghadapi Kuchiki ini_ ?

Apa? Suara siapa itu?

Rukia lalu berjalan menjauh mencari benda-benda tajam. Rukia lewat seperti biasa, tak merasa kasihan terhadap tubuh Keigo ataupun Ishida. Ataupun kepala Renji.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, kau sangat lemah. Ayo kita kabur darisini._

"A-apa?! Siapa kau!?" Aku berteriak dengan pelan.

_Haha, aku memang baru muncul. Aku ini bagian dariMU kok, Namaku Hichigo._

Aku hanya diam. Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini !? Aku pasti sudah stress! Benarkah itu.. ? Stress ?

_Kau tak perlu repot, cukup dalam hati saja kau berbicara denganku, jadi seperti teleport gitu… Jadi, aku tahu semua pikiranmu. Kau tak stress POKOKNYA KITA BUNUH SAJA CEWEK ITU!_

Aku menghembuskan napasku, sedikit kaget sebenarnya, aku berusaha tenang dan menganggap aku hanya berhalusinasi. Aku pasti terlalu _down, shock,_dan sebagainya karena kejadian ini.

Aku hanya perlu tenang dan keluar darisini. "Sial.." Ikatan ini begitu menjengkelkan.

_Percuma saja kau berusaha tenang, mana bisa kau tenang kalau melihat ketiga temanmu menjadi onggokan daging yang tak berdaya? Lihat Ishida itu, perlahan dia menyatu dengan api yang berkobar terus menerus sejak tadi. Keigo dan Renji juga sudah tak berbentuk._

Aku menutup mataku, "Sial..!" Aku mendecih, kesal akan diriku sendiri.

_Tak ada gunanya kau menyesal sekarang._

Siapa itu yang berbicara?! Aku menarik tanganku tetapi malah perutku yang sakit. Aku menatap perutku yang tetap mengeluarkan darah segar. Aku bisa mati kekurangan darah kalau begini.

_Sudah terlambat, Ichigo._

"SIALAN ! KALAU KAU MEMANG ADA, TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU DAN SELAMATKAN AKU..!"  
_Baiklah._

Seketika ikatan ditangan dan kakiku terlepas, meskipun perutku masih mengeluarkan darah. Kudengar langkah Kuchiki, sudah pasti dia akan membunuhku sekarang. Aku melihat parang yang tergeletak, tak ada waktu berpikir sekarang, aku punya kesempatan untuk membunuh dan membela diriku dari perbuatan kejam Kuchiki Rukia ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku percaya padamu, Hichigo" Aku benar-benar percaya pada Hichigo sekarang, entah siapa dia. Aku berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Kuchiki lalu datang dan melotot karena kaget mengapa ikatanku bisa lepas.

Kuchiki lalu lari sambil membawa pisau dan blender kearahku. Blender? Mau apa dia pakai blender?

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU KUROSAKI ICHIGO..! AKAN KU BLENDER WAJAHMU! KU TUSUK KAU PAKAI PISAU! MATI KAU! DASAR PENGHANCUR HIDUP! MATI SANA!" Kuchiki berteriak sambil marah dan wajahnya yang bersimbah darah itu benar-benar mengerikan jika digabungkan dengan ekspresi marah miliknya.

Kuchiki sudah 5 meter didepanku, matanya melotot dan itu malah membuat wajahnya emakin mengerikan. Aku menghindar lalu melihat pisau dapur di bawah kakinya dan segera mengambilnya.

Aku sudah dibelakang Kuchiki sekarang, Kuchiki lalu berbalik dan bersiap melemparku pakai blender. Aku jatuh terduduk tetapi berusaha menghindar lagi lalu berdiri dan menusuk punggungnya memakai pisau dapur yang kudapat tadi.

Mengerikan. Kuchiki masih bisa bangkit dan dia berhasil membuatku terkejut, dan tentu saja kesempatan itu dia pakai untuk menusuk pahaku. Sial, sakit sekali !

Aku mencabut pisau itu secara paksa dan gantian menusuk kaki Kuchiki.

Aku akan akhiri ini, Kuchiki Rukia.

Nyatanya, Kuchiki kuat sekali. Dia masih berdiri dengan pisau yang tertancap di kakinya dan punggungnya.

_Lawan yang begitu tangguh, eh?_

Sekarang, sisa parang yang ada di tanganku. Sedangkan Kuchiki, mencabut kedua pisau yang menancap di punggung dan kakinya.

Kuchiki tampak sangat marah dan kesal. "MATI SAJA KAU!" Teriak Kuchiki yang bersiap menusuk jantungku. Kami sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak takut. Kuchiki sudah siap sekali, nafsu untuk membunuhku begitu besar. Sementara aku sendiri?

Aku mencondongkan parang ditanganku itu, menaruhnya didepan wajahku. Aku menutup mataku. Entah pada siapa aku percaya, untuk sedetik aku merasa seperti melupakan Tuhan.

Oh tidak, tak boleh begitu. _Aku juga bisa membantumu kok._

BRRUUKKK

.

.

.

.

Apa itu yang jatuh? Bukan aku kan? Bukan aku yang jatuh kan?

.

.

.

Apa aku sudah di Surga sekarang? Gelap. Aku masih takut untuk membuka mata. Haha, atau mungkin aku sudah sampai di Neraka karena telah membunuh seseorang.

.

.

.

Ruangan ini begitu diam dan hening, terasa begitu sepi karena sudah tidak terdengar suara apapun lagi kecuali suara nafasku yang menderu.

Nafas...

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku.

Kulihat kepala Kuchiki Rukia, teman sekelasku yang ternyata seorang pembunuh... Atau semacamnya yang hanya menyiksa untuk kesenangan semata, kini tergeletak, terpisah dari badannya.

Mengerikan. Pengalaman yang mengerikan. "Uhuk..!" Aku batuk darah. Pasti karena perutku yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Dan tak lupa pahaku yang juga sudah mati rasa.

Bau darah semakin menusuk. Aku telah membunuh Kuchiki Rukia.

Orang ini benar-benar kuat. Bahkan matanya masih terbuka lebar, mulutnya juga masih menganga seolah ingin memakanku.

Aku jatuh terduduk lalu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ada telfon diruang tamu. Aku segera berdiri mengambil telfon itu dan segera menekan tombol-tombol angka untuk nomor telefon polisi agar aku bisa mencari bala bantuan. Setelah selesai berbicara dengan sang polisi mengenai alamat rumah dan lain-lain, aku pun jatuh terduduk kembali. Jujur saja, aku sudah tak kuat.

Aku memeluk lututku sambil menunduk dan tubuhku bergetar hebat.

* * *

**Hello Minna-san :D Bagaimana fanficnya?**

**Jelek ya? Gommenasai kalau jelek =-=" Ini story ke 16. Kalau ada unsur kemiripan sama suatu cerita, entah cerita apa... maaf ya soalnya ini ide muncul saja mengalir di otakku.. :3 Oya, OOC gapapa kan? Dan sumimasen :v kalo panggilannya Rukia berubah-ubah terus soalnya aku juga bingung sih. #heh**

**Okay, mind to review? **


End file.
